


Orbiting

by Errorca



Series: The Edge of the Universe [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Smut, F/M, I knew there'd be smut, M/M, Multi, Oh there goes the smut, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorca/pseuds/Errorca
Summary: Seungri was looking for something different. Like a shooting star, she was flung into his gravity. Will she be a comet and keep racing off to the distance? Or will she hang around and orbit his world?





	1. Knocked Out Of Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> There was an episode of a show where a contestant was stiffly told by another judge that she was overweight and needed to lose weight. Seungri felt awful about this, and as a judge, told the young woman that she was not fat, that he was healthy, to cheer her on. This is the [gif](https://68.media.tumblr.com/58f81968ce1f27e1c182a42dc631f038/tumblr_ojvmrspFhM1vfy6lso1_500.gif) of that. But it was also my decision in leaving the female lead in my own image, overweight and beautiful. Thanks Seungri!  
> 

His nimble fingers swirled around the turntable, coaxing sliders, dialing knobs, punching buttons, only to pause with hesitation. He looked up from his consoled playground, into the eyes of adoring girls, holding their cellphones precariously over the booth’s edge. He ran a hand through his chestnut colored cropped haircut. The sweat started to matt his bangs to his forehead. In the background, a repetition of the same beat climaxes. Across his full, pink lips, the most devious, poised smirk, mixed with a smile, spread rampant to those who would swoon. His bit at those luscious lips. 

He tousled his hair, swiped softly against his face, stroked his thumb across his freshly bitten lower lip, spread his hand over the arch of his neck, smoothed his broad chest, pressed the sweat downward, and made his shirt cling to his washboard abs. His lean body rolled slowly in contrast to the music. The girls cooed and fawned, still holding their cellphones as witnesses. And then he pushed it, dropping bass nonchalantly. The crowd went wild, bouncing as if the earth would move. He scanned the crowd with mischief in his eyes, bouncing with them.

He spun the turntable and went back into his zone. He still looked throughout the audience, sifting through bounces, thumbing visually past girls he had already been with. He was looking for something different. He was looking for someone different. The bass thumped like a heartbeat, resuscitating anyone who had an inkling of moving their bodies, even those who resisted the urge. Everyone moved when he was djing. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. His head spun, although never missing a knob or slider. He didn’t have to hear the words, he knew his time was up. Another pair of hands slid under his and he backed away. 

“Y’all give it up for DJ Victory!” screamed the MC. The crowds roared and the music continued. He exits stage left. His body seemed to float as he waded through the pool of fangirls, fanboys and strangers who just witnessed his awesomeness. He was just trying to go get something to drink at the bar. 

The bartender high-fived him into a secret shake with one hand, while handing him a beer, over another patron’s head with the other hand. “Daesung is at the other end,” calls out the bartender, pointing in the direction of another man.

DJ Victory held up his drink and waded some more to get to his best friend. 

“Seungri,” greets Daesung. Seungri was DJ Victory’s real name, meaning … Victory. Daesung stood, maybe an inch or two taller than him, but he was the total opposite of Seungri’s lankiness. Daesung was thickly built, broad as his last name, Kang, which meant river. He was a good-looking man, although Seungri would never say Daesung looked better than him. Daesung’s smooth, wide lips attracted many females interested in feeling them over various parts of their bodies. Most of the time, he indulged them. But every so often, Daesung attracts gentlemen, enticed by their fullness. Seungri was one of these gentlemen, curiosity always teaming up with his confidence. That’s how they formed their friendship. They kept their friendship because there are some nights when Daesung feels like curling up with a good book, but having a warm body existing in the same room. Even if that body makes crude remarks about Doraemon, while slurping jajangmyeon, and getting black bean sauce fingerprints on the video game controllers.

“Dae!” Seungri shouted, patting Daesung on the back. 

“Are you done for tonight?” asked Daesung.

“Yeah. Looking to get into a little trouble tonight.”

“Be careful, maknae, the trouble you’re talking about getting into costed us ten million won and a leather handbag last time,” warned Daesung. Daesung knew the power of seduction that Seungri possessed. He had witnessed it before, because Daesung may look like a docile doctor, but he had never bottomed until he met Seungri. Seungri was the only man that could ever get him in that position. However, Seungri’s ideas of sexual intercourse sometimes got the businessman swindled by gold diggers wanting pay for their silence. 

“Noooo, hyung. Tonight, I want something different. Something that you don’t see every day. Something exotic.” Seungri’s eyebrows wiggled as he pressed his fingertips together like an evil mastermind. “You know what I’m talking about. Something that looks fierce, but goes timid when you turn on the charisma. Something that would break out into screams if you touched the right places. Something not from around here.”

Daesung looked at him with sarcasm, “This is Seoul. Unless you are after a tourist, all you will find are Koreans.”

“No, hyung, not tourists. Tourists would never come in here. Tourist stick to the tourist reservations, getting swindled at the markets because they watch too many travel shows, eating fish shaped buns at food stands because they saw it on some Kdrama,” Seungri continued, “taking photos of every Korean male, mistaking them for a Kpop idol. I had a tour group take a picture of me the other week because they thought I was a member of some boy band. Tourists are easy to come by, but hard to seduce, cause they cling to their tour buses for safety. They would never venture into here. But, every now and then….”

“Yongseohaejuseyo,” spoke a warm, velvety voice, after she had bumped into him. Seungri flinched. He always noticed fragrances first, as a barrier to whether he should turn around or not. She was light, almost invisible, gingery, blossomy. Was that cyclamen, or gardenias, maybe a little lychee? Who the hell puts lychee in their perfume? He turned around. Second, he noticed her lips, full, billowy, ripe, sunburned peach in blush. Hers were tilted upward, where he could see the underside of her top lip and how it parted slightly from the bottom lip, exposing two pearly front teeth. Those would feel so good down….

His brain immediately shut down, causing his eyes to drop their look to the floor and start blinking. 

She didn’t think he heard her, so she repeated in English, “Excuse me.”

Seungri started nodding slowly at the ground, almost involuntarily. The last time Daesung had seen that reaction was that night he made Seungri come so many times, he thought poor Seungri would go into a coma. He was about to start CPR on Seungri and have him rushed to his emergency room, but Seungri gasped, awakening from his spell, and asked Daesung if he had any instant ramen. Daesung would have laughed heartily if his own voice and lungs had allowed. He was spent, too, paralyzed vocally and physically that night. Daesung looked this woman in her eye, putting a hand on Seungri’s shoulder. “No problem,” Daesung replied for Seungri, grinning with wide lips.

She flagged down the bartender, “Two sojus, six Hites and some glasses.” The bartender seemed to know exactly what was up. He grabbed three beer glasses, three shot glasses, a six pack of beers and two soju bottles. She handed over her credit card. He did the rest and handed it back to her. She grabbed her haul and went back to where she came from, leaving a trail of cyclamen and lychee behind, like a soft breeze. 

Seungri didn’t even get a good look at her! He snapped out of his spell and slammed his flat hand on the counter. “W-what just happened?” he questioned Daesung.

“I do believe that was your ‘something exotic’, maknae,” grinned Daesung. 

Seungri tilted his refilled glass back, gulping down his liquid confidence again. He slammed the glass on the counter once more and professed, “Dae – I’m going to have one hell of a one-night stand tonight!” He lifted himself from the bar to go after his “something exotic”.

Daesung followed for shits and giggles, especially after seeing that first impression reaction.

Seungri leaned against the pole, staying at a distance to study his prey. He liked his women like exotic cars, sleek and something that no one else has in their possession. He wanted this exotic import, even if she was built like a SUV. 

There was nothing petite about her. She was overweight, but remained in an hourglass shape. Her breasts stuck out, no matter how much her bra tried to minimize them. Her tummy wasn’t flat, but Seungri didn’t care about that. What did they say about extra cushion? She was healthy to his standards. 

Her friends seem to have captured bees of their own, bees buying them drinks until they can taste their honey. He noted the couple of guys that were turned down with a steady halt of her hand. Their technique was all-wrong.

Seungri was never shy and loved it when he could make the other person blush with embarrassment. It was the main reason why he sat in her lap. 

“Omo!” she exclaimed. She had her Korean right, but her accent was still American. Her hands pressed against his thigh and butt, attempting to get him off her. He wasn’t budging.

He looked at her friends and their dates, putting a finger to his lips, as if they should know he’s playing with her, or that he was someone she knew. Her hands batted at his arm and thigh. Her frustration switched her back to English.

“Oh my god, dude! Get off me!” 

He calmly looked at her, gazing over her warm, toasted skin. He took in her lips again, tracing the peaks and curves. His eyes glided upward to her nose, a little wider than most, nostrils flared. He was tempted to maneuver the dreadlock that looked like it was going to crawl up her nose. He had never had sex with someone with dreadlocks. 

Then his eyes met hers. The universe had not been formed in them. Her eyes were much darker than his. Her eyes were darker than his normal hair color, raven black. There was no light in them, no reflection, no signs of life. Her eyes were the abyss of the beginning! 

“Go on a date with me,” he said. It was meant to sound like a request, maybe a command. Women liked dominant men, right? Unfortunately, it came out like a plea.

Her brow furrowed. She looked at him. She couldn’t remember when she had stopped pushing him. She got back to the task. “No. Get off.”

He took in her features, the dark, burnt, sugary caramel tone of her skin color. If he weren’t mistaken, he retraced his steps from her arms up. When he got to her face again, it hit him. A nebula? A galaxy? No, for lack of better terms for it, a big bang, the creation of the universe, that was the correct term for the scatterings of freckles all over her body. She sat there looking like the biggest supernova of angel kisses, plastered, especially on her face, all over her ears, neck, chest, arms, everywhere. 

“Excuse me,” she said, with a little concern. He was blinking again, wasn’t he? 

“Go out with me,” he said with more confidence. 

“You’re a stranger,” she reminded him, wondering why her friends weren’t helping. 

He was offended. “I’m Seungri. I’m not a stranger. I’m known in every corner of Seoul.”

She pushed his back forward, making him lean on the table, looking at her friends, “I namjaleul asibnikka? You know this man?” They all shook their heads.

Seungri threw his hands up, “Aw c’mon! I was just up there djing!” His hand flung out at the stage. He started accusing the friends of cock-blocking. “You just had your cellphones in my face! Why would you do this to an innocent man like me? Where are you guys from anyhow?”

She was thoroughly tickled from his attempts. “Look, Seungri?” He nodded. She continued, “You seem like a really fun guy, but—“

“Please,” he pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was just being honest. He laid the puppy dog eyes on heavily. “Please don’t say no. I promise it’ll be fun. I promise. We’ll do whatever you like. And if you don’t’ have a good time, and if it will make you feel better, noona, you can hit me.”

“You don’t even know who I am,” she chided. He noticed her earrings. Isn’t she too old to watch cartoons?

“Sailor Moon. I’ll be your Tuxedo Mask and we can rule the universe together,” he retorted. She had a good laugh, still trying to push him off.

“It’s Erica,” she smiled, thumping at his thigh to irk him off her.

He reached out his hand. “Erica, gimme your phone.”

She hesitated, but reluctantly gave it over. He dialed his number. When it rang he picked up his phone and saved her in his contacts. He went back to her phone and saved himself in her contacts. 

“Erica, let me go say good night to my friend over there and I’ll be ready to go.” He leaned forward, pointing at Daesung. Daesung waved on cue like a waiting friend in a drama. Erica, just shook her head in disgust, wondering what she was getting herself into. Then again, she hadn’t exactly said yes.

He arose off her lap, bowed to her, and kissed her hand. Seungri trotted over to Daesung.

“So?” inquired Daesung.

He watched Erica finish her drink and grab her purse. “So, we are going out. I’ll show her the town, on the way to her hotel. Maybe grab a snack and a bottle of wine. Then I’ll bang her till she goes to sleep. Et Viola!”

“It’s Voila,” corrected Daesung.

“You know what I mean.” He slapped Daesung on the back, shook his hand. “This should be a very interesting hook up.”

Daesung wondered if he’d make it through the night. This woman didn’t seem too convinced. He watched them leave out of the club and disappear into the night. 

Seungri watched her expressions as he walked her down the street. Erica’s head kept facing upwards, looking at the night sky. If it weren’t for him pulling or pushing her every now and then, she would have ran into light poles, crossed the street when the light was green, or ended up down that manhole. 

“Why are you looking at the sky like that?” he inquired.

“I don’t know. I’ve always done it. You’ve never been interested as to what’s out there? Never really looked at the stars and their patterns?”

He weaved his fingers into her hand. “I’ve never been optimistic enough to look up.”

She patted his shoulder. They continued walking.

Twenty minutes later, as Daesung chatted up a woman, who seemed interested in his mouth, his cellphone took to buzzing. He tapped the screen and read the text.

Seungri: _Score! She has a place right here in Gangnam. Not a tourist! Don’t wait up._

Daesung smiled. There was no response needed.


	2. We Have Lift-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri seems a little eager to get his night started. He has all the right moves.

Erica’s back arched, throwing her head behind her. She moaned loudly. Her voice was higher pitched than when she was in the club. She exhaled deeply, swinging her head forward, eyes focused straight forward. Her teeth gritted, “Faster! Seungri! Oh my god! Faster!”

Seungri grunted, moving in his own rhythm. He was leaning ridiculously. He couldn’t go any faster at the moment. He was already giving it all he had.

“Sssstooooooop!” She groaned, slamming her hands down. If her nails could have dug into the hardwood floors, she would have dug trenches. “You’re driving me crazy! How can you be so good at this?!” Her voice became tensed.

Seungri’s fingers vibrated feverishly. “Maybe cause I’ve been doing this longer than you have,” he said with more confidence than should be allowed.

“Bullshit, nooooo.” she chimed. Erica had had it. That was enough. She gasped, “There’s no way you’ve been doing this longer than me. I’m your noona!” She grabbed his closest wrist and yanked it closer. She then started grabbing at him, fingers connecting where she could reach.

Seungri’s body lurched, swiveled and tilted. “Hey, that’s cheating,” he giggled, bucking a little, “don’t make me hurt you.”

“That’s it!” Erica put the video game controller down hard on the floor. They had been gaming for three hours. “You’re a cheater! I can’t believe you beat my high score.” She manipulated her body to stand up from the floor. She knew she heard his stomach growl. Bending over, she grabbed both wine glasses. Seungri wasn’t about to ignore her ass in his face while she was bent over. He reached up with his free hand and smacked her hard. He watched, with extreme satisfaction, as it jiggled from his assault. Get it? Ass-ault. He was pretty pleased with himself.

“Seungri! You little perv,” she warned. She looked at the empty glasses. “Are you hungry?”

He paused the game, tilting his head back to look up at her. She really had freckles everywhere. She was a walking connect-the-dots game. “Want me to help?”

“Only if you want.”

He shifted and stood. “Do you know how to make budae-jjigae?”

She quickly spun on her heels. “What do you know about Army Base Stew?”

“I am the Korean here.” Seungri gave her a sarcastic look, slapping at his chest. 

“Are you even old enough to have served? Have you served?” She playfully starts wiping at his mouth. “Is that mother’s milk that’s still around your lips?” 

He swatted her hands. “I’m old enough. I did my service already.”

She had already made her way into her kitchen, grabbing a pot. Seungri made his self at home, surveying her fridge for ingredients. He was surprised at her neatly stocked shelves. 

“So you like kimchi?” He popped the top on the container, pinched a cabbage leaf, walked over to her at the stove, and held it out for her to take. She held her mouth open, letting him drizzle the cabbage onto her tongue. She even licked his fingers and gave him “that” stare. 

He repeated the steps for himself, licking his fingers again, placing the container on the counter and going back to the fridge. 

As she got the soup base going, he helped to prepare the other ingredients to put in. She stirred the pot, watching him. She noticed he seemed comfortable around her place, like he belonged there. She smiled a little, taking in the features of this Seungri person that just invaded her life. 

To her, in the club, he wasn’t that much of a looker, then again it could have been the lighting. He was an asshole for putting her on the spot like that. But now, he was in her kitchen, basking in the glow of the incandescent fridge light and the icky green glow of the fluorescent lighting. He was kind of sexy. 

She liked the way his almond eyes would squint to read the jars. That was a hint he wore glasses. The way he unconsciously licked his bottom lip as he read, before tucking it under teeth and letting it slowly press out of the grip. His jawline was squared with a fracture of an angle at his throat. The corners of his mouth pertly tucked, reflecting the creasing at the base of his nose. Ah, his nose, wider than some, but manly and nicely angled. 

He came closer to her, putting in the noodles. She quickly turned her head to look at the pot, hoping the steam and heat from cooking would cloak her blushing. Seungri liked his noodles cooked in the broth. He hated when people cooked the noodles separately. He informed her of this as his preference.

She side-eyed him, over her glasses. She went back to the first feature she noticed after he sat on her lap, his eyebrows. She could tell he had them groomed, but they still resembled fuzzy caterpillars she used to play with when she was a child. She loved his eyebrows.

They sat on the floor at the coffee table, eating their stew, wine bottle between them, remote at her side. Seungri reached over, sneaking the remote away. He flipped the channel.

Her spoon dropped with a clank against her bowl’s rim. “No, you just did not…” She looked at him.

“But Running Man is on,” he contested. 

“But Radio Star…” she retorted.

He started flipping channels wildly. 

“Seungri~,” she whined. He discovered he liked her whining. He wanted to hear more.

“Say it again,” he requested.

She perked. “What? Your name?”

“Yeah, just like you did before. It was so sexy.”

She giggled. “No. Stop. You’re such a perv.”

“Please, baby. Just once more. Like you just did,” he coaxed.

“Seungri~~~,” she echoed, holding it out longer, turning it more into a moan, instead of a whine.

He blew a gasket. He put down the remote and nearly spilled the wine bottle as he scooted closer to her. “One more time?”

She stared at him. He stared at her. Those damn eyebrows. His eyes started closing ever so slightly. She froze, going into a blinking fit, like him in the club. She felt his breath caress her lips. Instinctively, her lips parted, willing to attach to his. 

Seungri raised his hand to her cheek, placing his thumb under her chin to position her face. There was something about the millions of freckles sparkling her skin. Her blinking ceased, as her eyes rolled up to look at him. Her eyes were drowning him, almond shaped pools, dark as an eclipse. Those eyes were amazing. Those eyes were seductive. Those eyes were everything. He pressed his lips against hers. She finally closed her eyelids. He heard her inhale sharply, as he was sucking her lower lip between his teeth, and feeling a chill, liquid-like feeling envelop his soul.

“The wine,” she said calmly, as she pulled away from his kiss, exhaling deeply. 

Seungri looked down to see the wine bottle tipped over. It spilled its content like a spoiled child hell bent on stealing its parents’ attention. It quickly spread to his pants, her jeans and was heading for the sofa. Without thinking about the damage to his clothes, he stretched his arm out and laid down to block the red liquidy vandal from staining her furniture.

She gasped at his chivalry for her cheap Ikea sofa, tilting the bottle upright and moving it to higher ground. She quickly got up from her knees and grabbed a towel, draping it at the border of his sacrificial arm. 

“Your clothes need to come off,” she said. Seungri looked up at her blinking. “Yah, you perv. I can save your clothes if we wash them now.”

She jogged back to her room, grabbing some boyshort panties, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She laid them on the sofa and turned her back. “Hurry up and change.” 

He felt awkward and a little kinky undressing in her living room. What floor were they on again? He turned his back to her, peeling his pants and underwear over his lower half.

She will never admit that she peeked. He was taking too long and she hadn’t heard him move. She just meant to take a quick peek to see if everything was okay. 

Boy did she get an eyeful! How was he even possible? He stood straight up and stretched after taking everything off. If he never wore clothes again, Erica doubted that she would mind. He was a sight, in all his glory. She gaped and marveled at the deception. He wasn’t scrawny at all. His shoulders broad, like a swimmer. His back was toned, despite the obvious love handles. With the way he eats, if all he had to show for it was a little pudge on the sides, she would trade bodies with him.

Her eyes trailed over the curve of his butt. His ass could make womens’ ovaries scream. It was firm, tone, rounded. His thighs looked like he ran often, maybe some squats, too. Erica’s eyes followed the sweats creeping up his legs. She enjoyed imagining what those legs would feel like, pressing her down….

“Who’s the perv now?” he quipped.

She was too embarrassed, seeing that he was turned to her. She noted that he didn’t wear the underwear or the t-shirt. 

“Just hand me your dirty clothes,” she bossed. He handed her the wine-soaked garments. She measured out detergent, added in some powdery stuff and a little dish liquid. He watched her with enthusiasm. She dumped in his clothes and started turning the knobs. 

“Wait!” 

She looked at him. “What?”

“Your jeans. You should put them in, too.”

“Nooo, these are old.” She wasn’t going to let him get her out of her clothes. Clothes were her comfort zone. 

“No way! We’re saving your jeans!” He started tugging at them. “Fair’s fair!”

“Whoa! Seungri! Ack!” He had them actually coming down! “Seungri, please! I can take them off myself!”

He folded his arms and watched, as if wanting to prove she needed his help. She started fiddling with the zipper. He decided to help her along.

“Seungri! Gaww!” She couldn’t believe he was that eager. “Turn around!”

He did a spin, turning his back to her. That’s when he noticed the boyshort panties. He leaned over to pick them up. Seungri couldn’t believe she wanted him to wear these. Boyshorts, where do they come up with these styles? The looked like a cross between boxers and hot shorts from the 70s. He frowned upon these panties.

He turned to see if she was done. What he saw was a nice round ass in a pair of boyshorts. He was beginning to like these things called boyshorts. She had spread her legs a little as she bent all the way over to step out of her jeans and pick them off the floor where they fell. Her clothing was deceptive, covering over a nicely rounded ass, cheeks slightly peeking from her boyshorts. When she stood up and started walking to the washer is when he noticed it. She had a wine stain on her undies. 

“You need to put those panties in, too. There’s a stain—“

“Not on your life,” she contested.

“No, really, there’s a stain.” He started towards her. She backed into the corner with the washing machine. 

“Seungri.”

He put his hand on her ass, pressing the wine stain against her skin. She shivered. He lifted the fresh boyshorts on his pinky. She snatched them from him, went around the corner and changed her undies.

Everything went into the laundry. She started it up. He took her hand, pulling her close to him. 

He liked the way her plush body felt, feminine, curvy, soft. His hands fit where they needed to, as he slow danced her towards the living room. She was entranced. His charm, he apologized each time his feet assassinated her toes as they dance. His body, he pressed her against the hallway wall, both wrists held above her head with one hand, while the other held her face. His thigh rubbed against hers, as his lips swooped down to kiss her.

His kisses made her breathless. She was trying her best to breathe, but his mouth covered hers and she was trying to breathe out of her nose, which is hard to do when kissing open mouthed, as they were. She found herself gasping for air often, clutching to his shoulders with eager hands.

He let his hands play over her shoulder, down her arms, across her midsection, where one hand stopped, pinning her, flat, at her belly button. The other hand slid over her hip, snaking into her panties to grab a handful of butt cheek. He introduced her mouth to his tongue.

Her hands had moved to his chest, one staying on his chest, the other running its knuckles up and down his abs. Her tongue defended her mouth and invaded his instead. He tried coaxing her a few more steps towards her bedroom. She followed, still attached at the lips.

He felt the doorway on his back. He pushed on it with his back, popping the door open. He reached backwards, trying to find the light switch. It clicked on.

“Yah, pabo, that’s my bathroom,” she smirked. He figured he’d leave the household guiding to her. She took his hand and opened her bedroom door. “Bedroom’s on the left. Bathroom on the right.”

Seungri hummed and nodded. He pounced into the bed, energetic and playful. He got on his knees, stuffing a pillow between his legs and riding it like a horse. His head spun around, looking at all the stuff in her room. 

There were planets hanging from the ceiling. In the corner by the window was telescope. There were posters of the solar system, star charts, and the essential “You Are Here” poster. That one always got him to smile, realizing how tiny and insignificant they were in the universe. There were tiny dots sprinkled on the ceiling. They glowed under the black light that emitted from the LED strip border around the room. 

“You seem to be heavy into astronomy,” he deciphered.

“Always,” she confirmed as she started removing the bands holding her dreadlocks into several ponytails, creating a mohawk effect. Her dreads slumped over sideways, longer than they appeared to be in the mohawk.

“So that explains why you are always looking up. What do you think is out there? I don’t believe in little green men. Most scientist say that aliens would look like bugs and will have lived in different atmospheres than us.” He spotted something on her night stand. “What’s this?”

He flipped the switch on it and the room seemed to come alive. He fell silent, mouth dropping open. 

She watched his reaction and smiled. 

“Look at all…. Where did you buy this? Did you make this? This is amazing! How did you get them to--?”

“Yah, slow down. You talk too much,” she criticized. 

“I know. But this is amazing. It’s like having a galaxy right in your bedroom. A universe! Right in your bedroom! There must be a million points of light! It’s really so beau—, “he rambled, not noticing she had crossed the room and got on the bed. 

“Lay down,” she said, softly, but with authority. She even placed her hand on his chest, pushing him into the mattress. “It looks better when you’re flat on your back.”

She began humming a tune, as her body slide beside him.

Had he been staring into her eyes long? There was something there that wasn’t before. Light. Her eyes were reflecting the light from the spinning lamp. Her eyes were like space, black, speckled with lighted freckles. He watched the little white light dots disco over her face. Her hand rubbed his chest repeatedly in a large circle. Seungri laid all the way back, feeling unusually calm, relaxed, tired. He breathed a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.


	3. Solid Rocket Boosters Are A Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed and Seungri thinks it's time to go further in their relationship.

Erica had already folded his clothes by the time Seungri had awakened. She handed him a glass of juice. She kissed his cheek, let him know the front door locks automatically and that she was headed to work. The door closed behind her and he heard to audible clicking sound of the lock.

 

He blinked, not fully understanding what just happened.  His mind was registering that Erica was leaving Seungri, a stranger, in her home, trusting that he would not rob her blind. He had to tell someone.

 

Daesung typed in response to the initial text of _OMG!!!_ from Seungri: _How did the one-nighter go?_

 

Seungri: _We didn’t even have sex!_

 

Daesung: _What the hell? Did you fall asleep?_

 

Seungri: _Yeah, I don’t even know what happened._

 

Daesung: _She drugged you. Did you wake up in a tub full of ice?_

 

Seungri: _hyung._

Daesung: _Check your back on each side for a gash._

 

Seungri: _Hyung._

 

Daesung: _Your kidneys could be up on the internet making her lots of money. I’ve seen your pee when you didn’t flush those times.  Your kidneys are perfect!_

 

Seungri: _HYUNG! She didn’t steal my kidneys. She just left for work. But she left me here at her place._

 

Daesung: _Why did she do that? I would have kicked you out._

 

Seungri: _No clue. Really? You would have kicked me out, hyung? You liar._

 

Daesung: _She must not have seen you eat. Does she know you will eat her out of house and home?_

Seungri: _Hyung, c’mon._

 

Daesung: _Don’t leave her house a mess. Clean up after yourself, Ri-ah._

 

Seungri: _Okay, Dae. TTYL_

 

Seungri looked around the place.  It seemed normal for a single noona. It wasn’t girly, with lace and pink. It was a little nerdy, if you asked Seungri. 

 

His fingers browsed over her book covers. She had no DVDs or CDs, but she did have twelve-inch vinyl albums and a record players. He walked down her hall, heading back to her bedroom with his clothes.

 

Seungri double-checked before heading to the front door to let himself out.  He saw a note attached to it. 

 

870704\. Her birthday? He flipped it over. _Door code, babo! See you tonight!_

Seungri smiled. His day was getting better before it even started really. 

\--------------------

************************

 

Two months had passed and Seungri was eager to introduce her to Daesung. It was just the next step he had to take in confirming that she was the one. He made reservations at a nicer restaurant. He texted Erica to make sure she wore something nice, but not fancy. He texted Dae the same.

 

When he arrived, Erica and Daesung was already there, facing each other. Erica’s dreads were pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a spaghetti strapped sundress. Seungri loved when she showed off her arms, having the courage to expose shoulders with her weight. Daesung wore a chest-clinging, pale yellow button down with some tan slacks. He was facing Erica, back to the wall, looking beyond her to Seungri. You could tell by Daesung’s serious stare, that he wasn’t too pleased. He had no clue what expression Erica wore, but the way her brows straightened out when she turned to look at him, it couldn’t have been good.

 

“My queen,” Seungri greeted her with a peck on the lips and a handful of wisterias.

 

“Seungri, don’t call me that,” Erica protested. Daesung let out a huffed, sarcastic laugh. She side-eyed Daesung.

 

“You guys good?” Seungri asked.

 

Erica nods, not even looking at Seungri, as Daesung vocalized, “Yeah, great. She’s exactly everything you’ve told me about her.”

 

“Okay,” Seungri holds the door open for Erica. “I really wanted to introduce you two, but looks like you beat me to the punch.”

 

Erica turns to face Seungri. “How was your day?” Seungri chimed it up with her, talking about the deals he had made and were in the process of making. She seemed really enthused about his work. Occasionally, she would glance at Daesung, meanly squint her left eye, and Daesung would pretend to be just as enthusiastic.

 

The night was turning out better than planned. Pretty soon, it was time to part ways with Daesung, walking him to his place down the street.

 

Erica and Seungri walked back to his car.  Seungri opened the door for her. Erica thanked him and sat, putting on her seatbelt. Seungri played around and slid across the hood of his car, only to stumble and fall off it.  Erica leaned forward, hands covering her shocked mouth as his body flew over the hood’s horizon and to the ground. He got up quickly, waving his hands, “I’m alright!”

 

He opened the door to her home, proving he knew the code by heart this time. After the fourth input, Erica raised her finger to the keypad, but he swatted it away and quickly typed the code.  When he heard the chime, “See? I told you I knew it.”

 

It started out on the couch. They couldn’t stop touching each other, despite watching an epic action film. It just wasn’t as interesting as her thighs, his chest, their lips.

Seungri gripped her thigh firmly, pulling it high under his arm as he pressed harder against her pelvis. His slacks rubbed its covered zipper against her, the friction sending sparks that made her flesh goose bump. Erica broke the kiss, tossing her head back to gulp and gasp at the air surrounding them. Her hands pressed at his chest, thumb flicking buttons away from their holds in his shirt. She needed to touch his flesh. She needed to kiss him some more.

 

Seungri had her lifted halfway off the sofa, as he hooked his thumbs under the fabric of her hipster panties. His thumbs going underneath and wrapping over to tug them downward. Erica tried to keep her legs apart, but found it difficult as his tongue played with the seat of those panties. Seungri found himself having to let go of one side to keep from being boxed in with thick thighs. His hand pushed at the thigh.  Erica grasped at the short strands of hair Seungri’s head had to offer. Her other hand palmed her mouth as her moaning became louder.

 

Seungri loved the sounds she made. He didn’t need air, he considered, as his mouth and tongue moved over, around and inside her. His left hand stretched upward over her midriff, gently caressing a breast. Erica arched and gasped sharply because simultaneously, Seungri had begun his invasion with his right hand. Her knee came up and she cried out his name, curling her toes until her feet looked like pointe ballerina toes on her sofa cushions.

 

Seungri groaned at her reaction, “You’re so beautiful, my queen.”

 

Her body was sensitive to his touch and he loved it. He felt her knees quivering. He felt her chest heave up and down and she tried to control her excitement from his touch. He could hear her breathy moans, nasally sighs, astonished gasps. He tasted her in excess as her body naturally reacted. His senses were being filled. Her senses were being overloaded.

 

Erica’s legs twitched. Seungri took advantage of that and with stealthy fingers and tongue, drove her quietly insane, stopping her right at the precipice. Time seemed to have frozen, as Seungri looked up from his spot and whispered with a husky tone, “One.” She slowly fell over the edge of her orgasm.

 

Seungri started increasing his pace.  Erica flew into a frenzy, trying to escape, but he held on so tightly. Her head beat like bird’s wings, flapping from side to side.  Her nails dragged along the sofa’s edge.  Her gaped mouth went silent. Seungri watched her back nearly form a half circle, chest heave one last time because the loudest, filthiest moan escaping her mouth.

 

He didn’t stop. Seungri’s body inched higher against her. She was still moaning and trying her best to come down, with her insanity intact, from her first orgasm. His tongue lapped across her bra cup, as his hands reached behind her to undo her bra.

 

Once the bra was off, Seungri continued gyrating against her crotch, moistening his boxer briefs. He lapped again at the freed nipple, teasing the other with his thumb. Erica’s body shuddered. She was almost back to normal when Seungri began her second coming. His thumb assisted in applying pressure to her clit. Between the constant rubbing of his bulge and his thumb, she didn’t stand a chance.  With a loud suctioned pop, he released one nipple, spoke the word “Two”, and started on the other.

 

With her senses now electrified, there was only one of two things she could do while pleasure rippled through her with her second orgasm. She was desperate at trying to get him off her. Her brain was cresting at 30000 feet and the engine was stalling. Seungri had a tight grip and wasn’t letting go as he worked her over and preparing her for one more go-round.

 

Suddenly her mouth started working on words, rather than just gasping. The cylinders in her brain weren’t firing like the well-oiled machine she was usually.

 

“P-please~~! Ssssseunnnnnnnngriii!”

 

Seungri grinned against her ear, sucked the lobe between his teeth, and mouthed the whisper of “Three.”

 

She resembled someone being pushed backwards off a cliff. Her arms flailed backwards. Her pelvis thrusted forward. Her head flung back, mouth open, screaming ensues.

 

Seungri pulled his underwear down, just enough. Her body was useless in movement. She was so wore out, she could barely move. She had stopped trying to push him off. She had stopped trying to speak. She had stopped trying to focus. Erica laid halfway off the sofa, into Seungri’s lap. He had draped her calves over his shoulders.  The position would finish her and him off for the night.

 

Seungri thrusted upward, mashing her back into the sofa. Her mouth slacked open, no sound made. Erica couldn’t even look at him. Her eyes were half-way rolled back, lulling from side to side. She couldn’t focus as his girth spread her open.

 

He could feel her insides tightening on him. Seungri continuously pistoned himself upward into her.  Her nails snagged on the sofa’s fabric. Her mouth was babbling praises and pleas simultaneously in any language she could speak. Seungri could have sworn he had heard some English, Korean, French, and Spanish. He let her continue. He continued until his thighs became tired.

 

He rolled her upwards and dragged her body horizontally onto the sofa. There he was able to support himself on an elbow.  He used his free arm to cuddle her closer and he drove harder into her.

 

She was a raggedy mess. Her voice was gone, panting and moaning as her forms of communication. Her eyes had rolled back, left and crossed each other so much, Seungri almost lost it when he saw one eye moving, while the other just stared into space. Erica’s nails pressed crescents into his sides. Her hips had lost all swivel action as her thighs were pressed back into herself.

 

Seungri turned into a control freak and began pounding into her so hard, the slaps of their bodies echoed off her condo’s brick walls. Her breasts swayed in circular motions. She was on the brink of drooling when Seungri finally decided to finish her off, pressing into as far as he could. He leaned up, sliding his hand along her thigh until his thumb rested on her clit again.

 

He teased. Her body jerked and tightened.  A pained gasp shot off from her. Seungri did it again. The reaction was the same, just stronger. He then went full force and rubbing her clit furiously as he mashed into her so deep and repeatedly.

 

With his bottom lip between his teeth, Seungri gritted out, “Four!” His bottom lip flick outward as he hollered.

 

It would have been too late of a warning had he been playing golf. She body convulsed so hard, she bucked him off as he was cumming into her. He fell backwards with a shocked groan, sliding out of her, and splattering his cum onto her skin. It was so messy. She started coming down off her natural high. He plunged back into her, still wanting that friction. Seungri grunted as the last of his semen seeped from his cock. He stretched his arm over her twitching leg and rested his head on it. He needed a minute.

 

That minute turned into a half hour. He noticed her leg has stopped shivering.

 

“We better get in the bed before we pass out here,” Seungri suggested. He attempted to stand. On wobbly legs, he held out his hand to help her up. She wasn’t budging. “Erica,c’mon.”

 

She was a zombie. He pulled her along down the hall, stopping her at the bathroom. He positioned her on the toilet. His mouth twisted into a grin, taking in the so-not-romantic scene of her naked on the toilet, peeing without a care that he was in the bathroom with her. Seungri was busy wetting a towel.

 

She wiped herself, looking up at Seungri as if he had something he wanted to say. He simply took the dampened towel and wiped her down, cleaning off their most recent activity.

 

She reached behind herself, flushing. Stood and washed her hands. Seungri crowded her personal space, pressing his newly formed hard-on between her buttcheeks. Her back arched slightly. His hands smoothed over her front, rediscovering her breasts and his favorite trimmed spot on her body.

 

Erica moaned. “There’s nothing sexy about a bathroom, Seungri.”

 

“That’s because we’re not in the shower.” He stared at her throat and her breasts in the mirror, watching his thumb and fingers fine tune her nipple. She arched back against him, gripping the countertop.

 

“No. There’s nothing sexy about a bathroom.”

 

“Yes, your Highness. We’ll go to the bedroom,” joked Seungri. He released her, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the bathroom.

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not some spoiled brat.”  

 

She sprawled out on the bed. He turned on the lamp that always puts him straight to sleep.  She turned onto her stomach. He rubbed her tooshy, listening to her coo softly between breaths.

 

Seungri kissed Erica’s shoulder and drifted off to dreamland with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I can't get better if I don't know what you guys are looking for. :)


End file.
